


A rush and a push

by mileskaane



Category: The Smiths
Genre: 80's Music, Celibacy, Gay, Gen, Hints of Future Relationship, Indie Music, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Morrissey - Freeform, PWP, The Smiths - Freeform, first time masturbation, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rest of the band find out Morrissey has never masturbated before, they're eager for their friend to try it. Morrissey himself however isn't so keen, especially when he realises the only genre of porn he can get off to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rush and a push

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough fanfictions about The Smiths in the world. And there definitely aren't enough sexual ones.

After a particularly joyous gig in the band’s hometown of Manchester, The Smiths were enjoying a relaxing cool down in the hotel they were staying in. It was probably the amount of alcohol they’d each consumed that led the band on to the topic of sex, in particular masturbation. Quite detailed examples of how each member got off were being shared amongst the four of them and it got to Morrissey’s turn.

“Well I have nothing to share, I’ve never masturbated”

the other three just stared at him, looking confused.

“I’m being serious, I’ve genuinely never done it!” he insisted.

“Not even as a teenager?” Andy queried. Morrissey shook his head. “Then what did you do when you popped a boner, just ignore it every time?”

He received his answer when the other man’s cheeks flushed red.

“Why don’t you go and try it?” Johnny suggested. Mike and Andy nodded in agreement.

After many protests and trying to escape the room, Morrissey was eventually pushed into the bathroom with some dirty magazines shoved into his hands and the door slammed behind him with a warning of not to expect himself to last long. Sighing, he sat down on the toilet lid and opened the first magazine to a random page. His eyes widened at the sudden naked breasts in front of him, the girl on the picture groping them and looking directly at the reader with heavy lidded eyes. He looked down at his crotch. Nothing.

Turning the page, Morrissey this time saw a very naked redhead who ever so subtly had her legs open. A dark haired man was sat behind her, kissing her neck and she had her head thrown back. The man had a very attractive figure but his hair was covering the majority of his face. Looking down at his crotch again, Morrissey felt a bit of a stir. The next page featured two blondes, both in the nude, with their hands in between the others legs. Morrissey felt the stir immediately leave.

The page opposite the lesbian sex had advertisements for magazines by the same company, one strictly for girl on girl, one for BDSM and finally, one for male on male. On the cover of the latter, two young men, probably in their early twenties, were both shirtless and making out. As soon as the singer saw this, he immediately felt his cock start to harden. He almost groaned out of despair. Of course it would just be the homoerotic pictures that turn him on.

Flicking through the other magazines quickly, he was disappointed to find that none of them contained any homosexual material. Curse the heterosexuality of his bandmates. Morrissey sighed as he decided he’d have to settle for just jerking off to the guys in the pictures of straight couples. The first picture he went to was the one of the guy who had hair covering his face. It was a pretty similar style to what Johnny was going for currently he thought to himself as he started to palm himself through his tight fitting jeans, made even tighter by the tent in the crotch. The sudden thought of the man in the photo being Johnny sent a jolt of pleasure through the singer and he bit back a whimper.

Trying to distract his mind from sexual thoughts of his friend, he flicked through the pages until he found the advertisement for the gay magazine. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock, instantly beginning to jerk himself off to the photo. After a few moments he noticed the similarities in hairstyles between the two men and himself and Johnny. He moaned. The Johnny lookalike was the dominant one out of the two and was gripping the other man’s hair.

Morrissey couldn’t help but think of him and Johnny tumbling into the hotel bed he’d just been sat with him on a few minutes previously and having the younger man latch on to his neck, biting and leaving marks.

“F-fuck” he whispered, stuttering due to the pleasure. His stomach was already tightening up and he knew he was getting close. Closing his eyes and throwing his head back, he continued his dirty thoughts about his friend and moaned loudly, completely unaware of his surroundings any longer.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open and Johnny poked his head around.

“Hey you done yet? O-oh”

The older man yelped and felt his orgasm tear through him as he came hard onto the magazine on his lap, an expletive followed by a moan to signify his release. Embarrassment flooded him as he came down from it and he tried to cover himself as his sweat soaked hair covered his face. After a few moments, he looked up again, expecting Johnny to have fled but he was still stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth open, staring intently at the hand gripping the now softening dick.

“I um sorry about that” he babbled and left the room, his cheeks pink.

After collecting his thoughts, the singer exited the bathroom and dumped the dirty magazines on to the double bed where his bandmates were all spread out.

“Hey who would have guessed that Moz was into lesbian porn?” Andy laughed, picking up the magazine that had the gay advertisement in it. The lesbian page opposite it had been the main place in which Morrissey’s cum had gone when he’d orgasmed. Johnny gave a sheepish laugh and glanced at Moz who was red in the face.

“Ugh that’s my magazine! You can get me another one for that you filthy bastard” Mike said with disgust. Morrissey shrugged and shoved the magazines to the side so he could sit down.

“Sorry, it’s just, I seem to have a lot to catch up on in the area of sex. It’s not my fault my first time masturbating was so messy”

“It’s like that every time mate” Johnny murmured. They exchanged glances.

“Maybe you could teach me the ropes some time?” Morrissey suggested. Andy and Mike’s eyes nearly popped out of their head and Johnny looked so surprised he couldn’t speak for a few moments.

“I uh sure if-if you want me to” Morrissey nodded then grabbed the tv remote from the nightstand.

“So boys what should we watch tonight?”

The three other men stayed completely silent, too shocked at the previous words of their apparently celibate friend.


End file.
